Sakura vs Jason
by Scorpionspear77
Summary: Sakura is hired for an international mission to investigate the Crystal Lake murders, and this brings her into conflict with Mr. Voorhees himself. Who will come out on top? Well, read the story and find out! Oneshot. Review too, please!


**A/N: Ladies and Gents, I'm back! Another oneshot in between Mizao chapters! This may actually become a pattern… This time, it's a short Naruto oneshot due to the fact that Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 has gotten me completely hyped up on this series, and while I have a longer crossover with Naruto and a different series in the concept stage, I thought this one would be cool to do now since the other series in this crossover, Friday the 13** **th** **, is regaining relevance due to Jason's appearance in Mortal Kombat X and in his own game coming soon (Look up Ohmwrecker on Youtube to see it for yourself, the beta's over and the release date hasn't been specified other than "Early 2017" at the time of this writing.) Anyway, for timeframe, this takes place in between the Fourth Shinobi War and the events of The Last: Naruto the Movie, and anytime between** _ **Jason Lives**_ **and** _ **Jason Goes to Hell**_ **. Character choice was made because while Hinata is my favorite Naruto female, I don't think Sakura gets enough love, and as such, she's getting top billing here. As Maximillian would say, "LET'S GO!"**

 **I own nothing but story concept.**

* * *

The mists of Camp Crystal Lake were known for their strange allure, but they were feared by most people from town, because the mists were also known to be a favorite hiding place for the camp's haunting serial killer, Jason Voorhees. While most of the town considered the camp to be cursed, and any attempt to reopen it to be doomed, that didn't stop various entrepreneurs from trying their hand, believing Jason to be a silly urban legend and nothing more. Of course, they were always proven wrong when most or all their staff would turn up brutally slaughtered by the machete-wielding undead maniac. The latest attempter, however, had chosen to send someone in to potentially deal with the problem, and turned to Konoha for help, and that was why Sakura Haruno was sitting in the trees overlooking the fire pit. The rosette knew there was someone else in the area, but whoever they were, Jason or otherwise, they knew the area far better than she did, and was a hider on par with a high chunin, borderline jonin. Suddenly, something grabbed her by the leg, yanking her out of the tree. Caught off guard, Sakura hit the ground hard and rolled away to a standing position just in time, as a machete slammed down where her head was seconds before. Standing in front of Sakura was the rotting figure of Jason Voorhees, as real as the townspeople's warnings. Jason regarded her quizzically, as no one had ever reacted to his presence by dodging his attack and then standing their ground. It did not matter. They had intruded on his territory, and Mother said anyone who set foot on Crystal Lake must pay. " _Ki ki ki… ma ma ma…_ " Jason stalked forward, raising his machete to strike again. He swung and missed, and Sakura leaped at him and punched him in the chest. Jason's exposed ribcage, protected only by his tattered shirt, cracked, and the killer was pushed back a few feet.

"How do ya like THAT!?" Sakura yelled at Jason, grinning at the stunned killer. Jason got up and stumbled a little, but regained his footing and gripped his machete tighter. This girl had hurt him, and now, her death would not be a quick one. Sakura, however, had other plans. Running forward, she ducked another slash and punched Jason again, breaking his collarbone. She then grabbed him by the arm and twisted it violently, forcing him to drop his machete. She then tossed him away. Jason landed on his feet and stalked toward Sakura. The two of them swung and collided punches. Jason went flying, and Sakura was left nursing bruised knuckles. Seeing Jason stalking toward her, she raised her fist, now glowing blue with chakra. "Cherry Blossom BURST!" Sakura slammed her fist into the ground and a wave of chakra tore through the ground and bowled Jason over. However, the shockwave knocked Jason's machete into his arm's range. Jason seized hold of his weapon and rose to his feet. He turned and vanished into the mist. Knowing better than to think her foe had fled, Sakura looked around herself cautiously, reaching out with her senses. The snap of a branch gave her what she needed to dodge Jason's next strike, before she promptly punched him in the face as hard as she could. Jason's mask cracked and shattered, revealing his decaying face.

Sakura recoiled in disgust. Jason took advantage of this to advance on her and attempt to stab her with his machete. He missed anything vital, but he still left a good-sized hole in Sakura's torso. Sakura stumbled back, holding her hand over the wound and keeping her eyes on Jason as lightning suddenly cracked across the sky. _"I've got to finish this now, before he gets another hit like that in!"_ she thought. " _But first, I need to heal this wound."_ Whipping out a smoke bomb and using it, Sakura vanished into the trees and activated one of her strongest medical ninjutsu. Her stab wound sealed up as though she'd never been stabbed in the first place. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sakura spotted Jason walking through the trees, directly towards her hiding place. He'd followed the trail of blood she had left. _"Naruto, I can't thank you enough for teaching me this"_ Sakura thought, flipping through a few seals. "Looking for me, ugly?" she shouted at him. Jason's head jerked up and he flung his machete at her. It hit her dead on in the heart- and Sakura's shadow clone went _poof_. As Jason's eyes widened, he whipped around at the sound of a branch snapping. Sakura leaped at him, her seal activated and fist glowing blue with chakra, her face furious. "Hundred Strengths Jutsu!" Sakura smashed Jason in the chest again, and the undead psychopath's already damaged ribs shattered like glass. Sakura charged after the flying Jason and gave him a vicious uppercut, sending him skyward. She leaped ahead of him and plunged downward to meet her target, her fist glowing brighter than a floodlight. "CHA!" she roared, slamming her fist into Jason's face as hard as she could. It was a blow that would have had Kurama doubling over in pain, and tough as Jason was, even he couldn't stand up to a blow like that. Jason's face caved in and his head exploded, and the rest of his body went plummeting into the forest, opening up a crater on impact. Sakura pulled a three-point landing and stood up, pondering what her next move should be. "I should probably get rid of the rest of the body, but how should I do that? Hmmm…."

"Why not let me do it?" A voice form behind her made Sakura whirl around in fear before she spotted the speaker. Sasuke was standing on a tree branch, leaning against the trunk, giving her a rare smile.

"Sasuke! When did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"I was actually investigating this place myself, and when I heard they'd hired someone from Konoha, I figured I'd tail you, step in if you needed my help. I was about to step in after he stabbed you, but you got yourself out of that situation, so I didn't need to."

"So, that was you making that lightning?"

"Yeah, if you hadn't gotten out of there, I'd have dropped a Kirin on him. Now then, about the body…"

"Oh right, let's get him out of the forest, and then he's all yours." The two ninja carried Jason's corpse out to one of the fire pits and laid it out in front of the pit.

"Amaterasu!"

Black flame consumed Jason's body, eating away at it in seconds. It would take a while for Jason to fully burn, but he wouldn't be coming back from it. Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Thanks, Sas-" Her words died in her throat when she realized Sasuke was gone. She sighed, but smiled. "Always the loner, eh, Sasuke?" She chuckled to herself and then looked out over the lake. "Maybe next time, I can finally talk to you. I'll make sure to give Naruto your regards!" she called out, not sure if her friend could hear her, but she didn't care. Sakura turned toward the exit of Camp Crystal Lake and ran back towards town. She needed to report her success.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand scene! Great job, guys! Thanks to all our readers for reading this one! I'm not sure this is my absolute best writing and it was really, really short, but I did find it fun to write. I know there will be people calling bull on Sakura's victory, but let's put it like this- Jason's body was destroyed in** _ **Jason Goes to Hell**_ **by a bomb blast, and I'm pretty sure Sakura can punch harder than that. She managed to hurt Kaguya, who was basically God, after all. To be honest, he probably got off lucky being decapitated and killed quickly. Anyway, thank you all for reading, please leave a review telling me what you did or didn't like, and I'll see you next time when Mizao picks up again! So long!**


End file.
